User talk:LaughingVampire1990
Welcome Hi, welcome to Claymore fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shirokei1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shirokei1 (Talk) 08:14, September 7, 2010 fanono? i made it a fanon so the story can be build on and not just be forgotten by its many fans lol i normaly dont like normal wki sites were you just read i like to interract with the people.Shirokei1 08:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) lol why are you so anti fanon? dude i'm still extre new to making my own site so tell you what i'll turn it so everyone can edit and you can do what you wanted to do ok man lol still trying to find how to work everythingShirokei1 08:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) yes i need help lol i need help with most things but hte big thing right know is the side thing on the page its the place were you first see on the left hand side were all the links should be i need them put in if you can thanksShirokei1 08:39, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ok its finish your an admen ok man lol so now you can edit to your hearts content.lol.Shirokei1 08:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) lol aorry i mean its under the search bare its the index area i was talking about lol its all fuck up it has nothing i put into it from the startShirokei1 08:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ha ha talk on the talk page not my user page also you see the main page right?ok look left at the search bare then look down tell me what you see?thats what i'm talking about lolShirokei1 08:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) very nice i like the main page logo claymore the welcome sign its nice keep up the good work this site is still really fare from being ready lol Shirokei1 09:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) i'm working like crazy to lol ok dude once do you see the thing saying random page and popular page and new images ?????Shirokei1 09:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) dude what the hell lol lol you killed the main page i had it so i could see were everything would go but know its all blank with your logo and some small words!crap ok then i'll leave the main page of you to fix and work with got it lolShirokei1 09:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) never mind just work on the main page ok try to keep in mind this is for a claymore fanon and most people are noobs with any type of fanon try to keep it simple but it needs to look good ok man thats your job main page work i'll get to work on everything eales got that lolShirokei1 09:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) /* ok thanks */ ok man but all i ask i dont change the colors and dont change the the logo thats all i ask for the main page lol i did like this sites template http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page its ok all i want is somthing people will like and not need to read everything with a face stike to the screen of a computer lol thats all any ideas you have you can add them if you wish i'm going to get some rest man its like 5 am were i am lolShirokei1 09:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) also can i ask you to add the badges on this site also its a good thing for people to keep track of and the leader board lol are you online dude i'm on the site working if you want to help out lol Shirokei1 03:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) almost finish the site is at 80% finish i did all the big work for it now its all the same shit i forget lol and the things you need to do then were already to start letting people in to fuck with are site lolShirokei1 10:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) What's up? Hey. Is it just you and Shirokei1 here? Surely there must be more than just the two of you. How many fanon characters are there?